QA With the Xmen Panel
by Isil Ancalime
Summary: My Twinnie and I did this as a Joint Effort, our views on it are not for meaning to bash, we meant it out of good ol fashioned fun-- so please try not to flame us?
1. Part One

DISCLAIMER: We do not own the members of the XMEN. They are copyrighted by Marvel. We just wanted to use them for this "interview" type way. Our views of the characters are not to permanently make fun of a character favorite of yours... this is only out of fun... mmmk? Thnxbye  
  
X-Panel #1  
  
Sar: Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to our interview with the X-Men! Why the X-Men you ask? Well, because I can. And I want any excuse I can to use the little nicknames that people call them. Yeah that's right. Wolvie. Plus I really want to make fun of the X-Men that I don't like. Because I'm evil like that. Ahem. So! With us today we have Nightcrawler.  
  
Crawler: Kurt Vagner. *smiles and waves to nobody*  
  
Sar: Yes dear. You're pretty, but there's nobody to wave to. And next, we have Wolverine.  
  
Wolvie: *grunt* Why am I second?  
  
Sar: Because you have really bad fashion sense. We have Jubilee.  
  
Jubes: Like HI! *waves madly*  
  
Sar: Earplugs everyone. We have Magneto and Professor X. Who for some reason insist on being introduced as one. *strange look at Magneto sitting on Xavier's lap*  
  
Magxavier: That is correct. *they speak as one*  
  
Sar: Uh...huh... Anyway, we have Cyclops. *wrinkles nose*  
  
Cyke: Why did she make that face? Why doesn't she like me? WHY DO I CRY SO MUCH?! *bawls*  
  
Sar: *kicks him* Knock it off pussy boy. So! That's our X-Men panel. *smiles prettily*  
  
Pyro: Hello??  
  
Sar: *groans* Oh yeah. We have the weasel.  
  
Pyro: I AM NOT A WEASEL!  
  
Sar: Silence Weasel. *glare*  
  
Pyro: *growl*  
  
Wolvie: Can we get this show on the road? I got a lot to do today.  
  
Jubes: LOGAN! *clings to him*  
  
Wolvie: *surprised grunt* Get offa me kid  
  
Sar: Umm... yes. Can we NOT grope the other members of the panel?  
  
Wolvie: She ain't groping mEE!!  
  
Sar: HEY!  
  
Jubes: Hehehe. *crawls out of Wolverine's lap with a kittenish smile. An EVIL kitten*  
  
Cyke: Why isn't anyone talking to me? What did I do? *sob*  
  
Sar: Oh... my god.  
  
Pyro: *glares and flicks his bic* ((I MEAN HIS LIGHTER YOU DIRTY MINDED PEOPLE!))  
  
Sar: Pfft. Not in my interview. *steals the lighter*  
  
Pyro: *gapes*  
  
Sar: Okay, so our first question, and anyone can answer. Why did Dorothy and Toto go over the rainbow?  
  
Wolvie: ...What kind of a question is that?  
  
Sar: A legitimate one. Answer it.  
  
Wolvie: No.  
  
Sar: Don't make me sick Jubes on you.  
  
Wolvie: ... *eyes Jubes*  
  
Jubes: *smirk*  
  
Sar: Someone answer. Before we lose ratings.  
  
Crawler: Vait vait! I KNOW this! To blow off Auntie Em.  
  
Pyro: ...Stupidest answer I've ever heard.  
  
Sar: Silence, Weasel. And actually, he's right. HAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Pyro: This is rigged.  
  
Sar: This isn't a game show.  
  
Cyke: *bursts into tears* I WAS GOING TO SAY THAT!  
  
Magxavier: No you weren't.  
  
Cyke: *sobs uncontrollablly*  
  
Sar: ...We should move on.  
  
Sar: ....  
  
Sar: ......  
  
Wolvie: Well?!  
  
Sar: I'm just too amused by this.  
  
Cyke: *sniffles and tries to climb into Xavier's lap with Magneto*  
  
Magxavier: NO! *shove him to the floor*  
  
Cyke: *sits on the floor and starts crying again*  
  
Sar: Oh shut up! *hucks a tissue box at his head* We're losing viewers people! Let's pick up the pace!  
  
Jubes: ... I could dance!  
  
Everyone: NO!  
  
Jubes: *pouts and clings to Logan again*  
  
Wolvie: .... *twitches*  
  
Sar: Ok, moving on moving on. Next question is if you were on a desert island and could have only one object with you, what would you bring? EVERYONE must answer this one.  
  
Pyro: Wow that's original. Did you think of that all by yourself?  
  
Sar: Silence Weasel. Let's start with Nightcrawler. Kurt honey, what would you bring with you?  
  
Crawler: ... Vere is Ororo?  
  
Sar: I locked her in a box.  
  
Crawler: Vy??  
  
Sar: Because I can. Now will you answer my question?  
  
Crawler: My rosary. So I vill always have Gott--  
  
Sar: Yes Elf. We know. Moving on down the panel. Logan! Same question. Different answer. Go.  
  
Wolvie: *grunt* Cigar.  
  
Sar: ... THAT'S what you would bring? A cigar?  
  
Wolvie: Yup  
  
Sar: One single cigar?  
  
Wolvie: *grunt* ((that means yes.))  
  
Sar: .... How would you light it?  
  
Wolvie: ... the campfire I would build by rubbin' two sticks together.  
  
Sar: How incredibly boring.  
  
Wolvie: Sorry to disappoint you pun'kin.   
  
Sar: Hee. Logie's Canadian. *clings to him*  
  
Wolvie: *twitch* STOP DOIN' THAT!  
  
Sar: AHH! *jumps off him and clings to Crawler instead* Save me.  
  
Crawler: ...  
  
Sar: Ahem... I mean... Jubilation! Your turn!  
  
Jubes: I would totally just bring my stereo!  
  
Sar: Well that's stupid.  
  
Jubes: IT IS NOT! Wait, why?  
  
Sar: Because if you brought just your stereo, then A. You would have nowhere to plug it in and 2. you wouldn't have speakers. Therefore it wouldn't work. Plus, you probably couldn't get reception on a desert island even if you COULD plug it in. You lose.  
  
Jubes: But I-!  
  
Sar: LOSE! Next, Mag...xavier. *gives them another strange look*  
  
Magxavier: Yes.  
  
Sar: Same... question. *stares*  
  
Magneto: We would bring our books.  
  
Xavier: No we wouldn't.  
  
Sar: ... *stares*  
  
Magneto: But I'm sure we would.  
  
Xavier: No. We wouldn't. We would bring the wheelchair.   
  
Magneto: They would LET us have the chair, Charles.  
  
Xavier: But she said-  
  
Sar: STOP THE MADNESS!! *pulls on hair* Don't make me separate you two!  
  
Magxavier: NO! *clings to... self*  
  
Sar: All right then. *gives them one more odd look before turning to Cyclops* Scotty boy. Your turn.  
  
Cyke: I would bring Jeanie.   
  
Pyro: *snorts* That's so incredibly lame.  
  
Sar: *twitch* SILENCE Weasel.  
  
Cyke: *face crumples* I'm not lame, am I?  
  
Sar: Yes. Yes you are. Don't. Cry.  
  
Cyke: *covers face* I'm not. *sob*  
  
Sar: *twitches and looks to Pyro* I'm almost afraid to ask.   
  
Pyro: My lighter. Satisfied?   
  
Sar: Oddly, yes. That was a normal answer at least. But what happens when your precious lighter runs out of fuel?   
  
Pyro: ... Damn you.  
  
Sar: Hah. You lose as well. In fact, all of you lose. No points for this round.  
  
Pyro: I thought this wasn't a game show!  
  
Sar: Silence Weasel. Ok. Next question. This is for the guys, and it was written in at special request. *clears throat and grins evilly* Boxers or briefs?  
  
Jubes: *giggles madly*  
  
Wolvie: ... you've gotta be kiddin' me.  
  
Sar: Sorry no. Ok Kurt baby. You're up.  
  
Crawler: *eyes widen* Vas?? Me??  
  
Sar: Yes you. Answer. What's under those pretty striped pants of yours?  
  
Crawler: Vy are you looking at my pants??  
  
Sar: JUST ANSWER!   
  
Crawler: *squeaks* Briefs!  
  
Sar: Heh. I'm trying not to look too pleased here people. Anyway, Logan. Go.  
  
Wolvie: I ain't answering that question, darlin'  
  
Sar: Uh... yes-huh you are. Or I'll tell everyone about that little incident you had with the sheep and the bagpipes.  
  
Wolvie: Boxers! Plaid! *slinks down in his seat*  
  
Jubes: What incident?! TELL ME!!  
  
Sar: *grins evilly* Never. Thank you Logan. Now we know what to get you for Christmas.  
  
Crawler: *edges away from Logan slowly, closer to Magxavier* Bag...pipes?  
  
Sar: Nevermind that. It was... a mistake. Wrong person. Magxavier. Do we want to know?  
  
Magxavier: Briefs.   
  
Magneto: They're more gentlemanly.   
  
Xavier: He makes me.  
  
Sar: WE DON'T CARE! *stuffs fingers in ears*  
  
Crawler: *leaps into Logan's lap, eyes wide as dinner plates* Zey're all MAD!  
  
Sar: Yes. Yes they are. Magxavier, you aren't allowed to talk ANYMORE! ... for five minutes. *shudders* Scotty. Please have a normal answer.  
  
Cyke: Boxers.  
  
Sar: Thank you. Cookie.  
  
Cyke: I'm not a dog. *wails*  
  
Sar: *rips hair out* Ok Weasel. Go ahead.   
  
Pyro: Nothing.  
  
Sar: ...  
  
Crawler: ...  
  
Wolvie: ...  
  
Jubes: *squeaks*  
  
Magxavier: ...  
  
Cyke: ...  
  
Pyro: ... What?  
  
Sar: Ugh *shudders* THERE'S a mental picture I could have gone without.  
  
Pyro: Seriously WHAT?!  
  
Sar: Nevermind. *twitching* We are NEVER bringing this question up again.  
  
Wolvie: Heh. I have a fuzzy in my lap.  
  
Crawler: *realizes where he is* ACH! *'ports back to his seat*  
  
Wolvie: Aww... my fuzzy...  
  
Sar: Ok, we're getting off topic again! Our next question is what the hell is he doing here??  
  
Wolvie: THAT'S our next question?  
  
Sar: No. *points to Gambit, who just walked in, dragging Rogue behind him*  
  
Rogue: Ah'm sorry! Ah tried to stop him.   
  
Gambit: What is dis? Remy got no invitation to be part o' dis!  
  
Sar: Then why are you HERE? *stares*  
  
Gambit: Remy got lonely. Everyone care for de Wolf and petite. Nobody t'ink about ol' Remy.  
  
Rogue: *eyetwitch* Sorry. But ya'll will jest HAVE to let 'im stay. Ah can't deal with his whinin' no more.  
  
Sar: Fine fine fine. Sit down, both of you. *annoyed* Let's get onto the next question. This one is for everyone. If you had to date another member of the X-Men team, who would you date and why? I'm going to regret this question.  
  
Jubes: How come?  
  
Sar: You'll see. Kurt honey, might as well get it over with.   
  
Crawler: Ororo. *answers promptly* Or Kitty. Or...  
  
Sar: That's why. *sighs* Logan. You're up.  
  
Wolvie: *grunts* I don't 'date'  
  
Gambit: Dat's because n'body would date you, mon ami.  
  
Wolvie: Watch it Cajin. *growls*  
  
Sar: No catfights. Speaking of... Jubilee, you're up.   
  
Jubes: Bobby. Or Logan. Or Bobby. Or... Logan... Or Scott!   
  
Sar: *eyetwitch* Ew.  
  
Pyro: *perks up* Really?  
  
Sar: Down boy. This question is breaking my brain. Do we really have to ask Magxavier?  
  
Magneto: What a question.  
  
Xavier: Best to just pass over us.  
  
Sar: Ehhh. *covers face* Weasel, go for it.  
  
Pyro: *shrugs* Dunno. *flicks lighter*  
  
Jubes: *pouts* But Bobbeeee!  
  
Sar: She's gonna shatter glass here people.  
  
Cyke: You passed over me! *eyes fill with tears*  
  
Sar: That's because you're MARRIED! To a member of the X-Men! We KNOW who you would pick! *grits teeth*  
  
Cyke: But... you didn't give me a chance to say it! *tears*  
  
Sar: OH FINE! *sighs and speaks in an overly sweet voice* Scotty? Who would YOU date?  
  
Cyke: Don't patronize me! *whimpers*  
  
Sar: OH JUST ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!  
  
Cyke: Why are you yelling at me? *sobs*  
  
Sar: Oh... my god. We're moving on. Oh yeah. Remy. Who would you date? If it weren't obvious.  
  
Gambit: D' Southern Bell. She is la fleur sensible, non?  
  
Rogue: *blushes* Aw, shut yer yap Cajin. One kiss from me would land you on yer back fer two weeks.  
  
Gambit: Can't t'ink of a better way to spend two weeks, chéri.  
  
Sar: Oh knock it off you two. This is a family show..... 


	2. Part Two

DISCLAIMER: We do not own the members of the XMEN. They are copyrighted by Marvel. We just wanted to use them for this "interview" type way. Our views of the characters are not to permanently make fun of a character favorite of yours... this is only out of fun... mmmk? Thnxbye  
  
X-Panel #2  
  
Sar: Oh... my god. We're moving on. Oh yeah. Remy. Who would you date? If it weren't obvious.  
  
Gambit: D' Southern Bell. She is la fleur sensible, non?  
  
Rogue: *blushes* Aw, shut yer yap Cajin. One kiss from me would land you on yer back fer two weeks.  
  
Gambit: Can't t'ink of a better way to spend two weeks, chéri.  
  
Sar: Oh knock it off you two. This is a family show. Rogue, you're up darlin.  
  
Rogue: Well at first ah thought ah loved Remy. But then, suddenly, ah was a teenager again. An' ah think Bobby is mighty fine.  
  
Gambit: WHAT?!  
  
Sar: Ah! Quick! Onto the next question before he throws his cards at us!   
  
Spider: *scuttles across the floor*  
  
Wolvie: *leaps onto his chair with a squeal*   
  
Sar: The hell? o.O  
  
Gambit: It's only a spider, mon ami.  
  
Wolvie: Kill it!  
  
Rogue: Logan, why dontcha get yer big butt down here an' kill it yerself?  
  
Wolvie: We all have our friggen' walls. Just KILL IT!  
  
Crawler: *gently scoops spider up onto the spade of his tail and carries him to the window*  
  
Wolvie: *shudders*  
  
Lise: *walks in with a raised eyebrow to the surroundings*  
  
Sar: OH THANK GOD! *pulls Lise over* SOMEONE TO SUFFER WITH ME!  
  
Wolvie: *still standing on chair* Are you sure it's gone?  
  
Crawler: Ja, Logan. Ist gone.  
  
Lise: ACK! -is thrown into the mix and sits, looking at Wolverine- he still afraid of spiders?  
  
Wolvie: ... No. *slowly climbs down from chair*  
  
Sar: Yes. Yes he is. *grumbles* I should have never agreed to this.  
  
Lise: Looks that way to me big brother -raises eyebrow- and i would have helped you if i would have known Sarah darling -pets-  
  
Rogue: who woulda thought the big ol Wolverine bein afraid o spiders?  
  
Wolvie: He isn't. *shoots glare at Rogue* Look, can we finish this? I got a lot to do today.  
  
Lise: -sighs and shakes her head- any other questions for theese guys?   
  
Jubes: Why Cant WE Ask any questions?!? -pouts-  
  
Sar: Because... you suck. *rubs forehead*  
  
Pyro: HEY!  
  
Sar: Silence, Weasel.  
  
Lise: -eyes Pyro for a moment then looks at the questions-   
  
Rogue: Ah swear this is getting confusin   
  
Lise: We know it is Rogue darling -- just deal  
  
Gambit: Remy is getting restless.  
  
Wolvie: Bet I can cure that.  
  
Lise: No airholes Logan  
  
Rogue: Yer Always gettin restless Cajun  
  
Wolvie: Fine. No airholes. C'mere, Gumbo brain.  
  
Gambit: !!!! NO!  
  
Lise: Logan! No -grabs logan by the waist to stop him from going after Gambit-   
  
Lise: Sarah -- next question and FAST  
  
Sar: Ahh! If you could swap powers with another mutant, who would you choose and why?   
  
Who writes these?  
  
Pyro: You do.  
  
Sar: ... SILENCE WEASEL!  
  
Rogue: Nething then what ah got now...   
  
Lise: -keeps a firm hold round logan's waist-  
  
Crawler: ... vould I lose my tail?  
  
Jubes: well DUH Kurt  
  
Lise: Be nice Jubilation  
  
Jubes: HEY! DONT CALL ME THAT  
  
Crawler: I LIKE my tail! *squeezes it*  
  
Wolvie: ... Heh.   
  
Lise: Logan answer Sarah's question  
  
Wolvie: I wouldn't trade my powers. I like my powers. Makes it easier to win fights.  
  
Sar: ... Ok, let's say you HAVE to exchange powers.  
  
Wolvie: Deathstrike.  
  
Sar: ... I hate you.  
  
Jubes: that's cheatin!  
  
Wolvie: Says who?  
  
Sar: SAYS ME!  
  
Lise: Logan please be nice  
  
Crawler: I hate it when she yells...  
  
Rogue: lookout...Sar's on tha screamin path   
  
Gambit: *smirks* When isn't she?  
  
Sar: *eyetwitch* My head hurts...  
  
Bobby: -makes an appearance- She's worse than Siryn  
  
Lise: Oh God It's Ice Bucket   
  
Sar: Hey! I resemble that remark. Who invited you anyway, ice cube?  
  
Wolvie: Nobody. Allow me to get rid of him. *lunge*  
  
Lise: LOGAN! –tries to stop the carnage from happening-   
  
Jubes: -jumps in front of Bobby- HES MINE  
  
Bobby: ....  
  
Wolvie: *breaks away from Lise* Outta my way kid.  
  
Jubes: NO! *pouts*  
  
Wolvie: All right then. *picks her up and moves her*  
  
Lise: Goddamnit Logan! –turns her head- Sar we need another question – S.T.A.T  
  
Sar: I can't think that fast!  
  
Wolvie: *swipes at Bobby* I ain't gonna kill him if he leaves.  
  
Crawler: *grabs Logan and BAMFs them away*  
  
Lise: -sighs-   
  
Sar: ... This is why we love the Kurt.  
  
Bobby: The hell? I just wanted in on this!  
  
Lise: ... -mutters- just keep away from me  
  
Rogue: *smirks* This is gettin' interestin'.   
  
Pyro: It's your fault we need therapy, Rogue.  
  
Sar: *twitches*  
  
Rogue: Ah shut yer yap blowtorch  
  
Bobby: -makes eye contact with Lise-  
  
Lise: .... *mutters* God help me  
  
Crawler: *'ports back with Logan* Is it safe?  
  
Sar: Maybe. That's it. Nobody else is allowed to move from now on.  
  
Cyke: Why haven't I said anything lately? *sniffles*  
  
Sar: *twitch* Because you SUCK!  
  
Lise: Scott, just sit there and be pretty, mmkay? -avoids eyes from bobby and moves towards Logan-  
  
Jubes: -jumps in bobby's lap- MINE!  
  
Bobby: ....  
  
Wolvie: Spare me. *sits*  
  
Lise: -tries to ignore bobby and creeps behind Logan and stands-  
  
Wolvie: *looks back* You SURE I can't kill him?  
  
Sar: WOLVERINE! NO KILLING YO!   
  
Magxavier: She's yelling again.  
  
Remy: Remy is gettin' a headache.  
  
Jubes: Why does she keep saying yo?  
  
Lise: she's my Futago-- its what she says. Deal.  
  
Rogue: She's gonna blow a gasket   
  
Pyro: ... no skin off my teeth  
  
Crawler: Vat does ju mean?  
  
Sar: I hate my life. *twitch*  
  
Crawler: Aww. *pats her with his tail*  
  
Cyke: That's so... SAD! *sob*  
  
Wolvie: Someone shut him up!  
  
Jubes: *jumps on Scott and sits on him*  
  
Cyke: *wheeze*  
  
Bobby: .... -eyes Lise behind Logan and licks his lips-   
  
Lise: -points at Logan's claws and makes a motion that Logan'll cut his throat-  
  
Rogue: Any more Questions fer us?  
  
Gambit: Gambit wanna be askin de queztions here mon ami  
  
Pyro: .... -snerks-  
  
Sar: No Remy. Bad Caijun. Sit, stay.  
  
Remy: Remy is no dog, chere.  
  
Sar: Feh. Lise, got any questions for them? *punches Bobby's shoulder to get him to behave*  
  
Lise: ... um... If you could anything for a day... what would it be?   
  
Bobby: Ow! I cant help it she's a goddess....  
  
Jubes: I thought *I* was!  
  
Bobby: ....  
  
Pyro: ... here we go   
  
Sar: If she starts cryin', Ah'm leavin'.  
  
Rogue: It's funneh how much she sounds like me sometimes.  
  
Sar: .. Shut up, Rogue. Jest... answer the damn question, would ya? Kurt, what would you you be?  
  
Kurt: A priest, I guess. *eyes Sar nervously*  
  
Lise: fater Vagner always   
  
Rogue: Always yer dream eh Crawla?   
  
Pyro: BO-RING  
  
Sar AND Wolvie: SILENCE WEASEL!  
  
Pyro: *falls out of chair* Holy shit!  
  
Crawler: *leaps and hangs from the ceiling* Stop DOING that!  
  
Lise: -jumps- I swear my brain will hurt if this keeps happening  
  
Bobby: -takes this opportunity to freeze a line to poke Lise's back and make her eep-  
  
Wolvie: I SAW THAT! *aims a kick at Bobby*  
  
Bobby: OW! NOYADIDN'T!  
  
Jubes: Kuuuuuuuurt. Get off the ceiling!  
  
Rogue: *lounges in chair and grins, watching* This is just plum amusin'!  
  
Lise: ... oh god help me  
  
Pyro: ... goddamnit why am I the weasel  
  
Jubes: cuz ya are Johnny  
  
Pyro: .... -glares at Jubes-  
  
Bobby: WHAT DID I DO???  
  
Sar: THAT'S IT I QUIT! *slams clipboard down and storms out*  
  
Remy: ...  
  
Magxavier: Oh dear...  
  
Pyro: *smirks*  
  
Cyke: Why did she leave? *wails*  
  
Lise: ... hold on -roughs and grabs Sar and brings her back--sits her down- All right guys... let's have a NORMAL session.... -eyes bobby out of the corner of her eye-  
  
Bobby: -licks his lips unnoticed-  
  
Lise: ... or as NORMAL as we can, all right?  
  
Sar: But I don't WANNA! *whines loudly*  
  
Rogue: Yanno sugah, Ah don't think she cares.  
  
Remy: *snickers*  
  
Sar: Oh... shut up. *pout*  
  
Pyro: We aint normal hot stuff  
  
Lise: ....   
  
Bobby: She is hot stuff i do admit that  
  
Lise: .... Sarah, what's the next question on the list?   
  
Sar: Why are you all so insanely psychotic? *sweet smile*  
  
Wolvie: I resemble that remark...  
  
Remy: We know, mon ami. We know.  
  
Rogue: *laughs*  
  
Lise: .... Logan seems to be the only sane one to me...  
  
Pyro: That's cuz he jumps anyone who looks at you Wrong  
  
Jubes: .... -pouts-  
  
Bobby: .... he will?  
  
Sar: He will and does. Anyway, back to my questions... *looks at empty clipboard* Where are my questions.  
  
Magneto: *mouth full* I don't know.  
  
Sar: ... *stares* ARE YOU EATING MY QUESTIONS?!  
  
Magneto: *swallows* No?  
  
Pyro: ... Ew.  
  
Sar: *shocked* I can't believe this. You ATE my QUESTIONS!  
  
Lise: ....  
  
Sar: ...   
  
Xavier: ... Eric that was... interesting.  
  
Magneto: They were boring!  
  
Sar: HEY!   
  
Lise: Magneto you be nice To Sar, she had worked hard on those questions  
  
Bobby: I'll work hard on...   
  
Lise: -groans- stuff it Bobby  
  
Sar: BOBBY!  
  
Logan: KILL! *lunge*  
  
Crawler: *grabs his belt and holds him back* Calm down, Logan.  
  
Sar: *picks Bobby up and tosses him out the window* -.-  
  
Lise: ....this, is just not fun for me.  
  
Gambit: Mebbe someone should comfort de petite non?  
  
Rogue: Ah dont know if Comfort is what she needs sugah  
  
Pyro: -watches bobby fly out the window-  
  
Wolvie: *pulls Lise into his lap and holds onto her* Grr.  
  
Rogue: That could ALMOST be sweet. If not fer the growlin'.  
  
Pyro: ... Why did you throw him out the window?  
  
Sar: Because I CAN! He's an ass and I don't LIKE him, yo.  
  
Jubes: She's saying yo again.  
  
Lise: -eeps and is pulled in Logan's lap- Why Me?   
  
Magneto: ... he could be useful...   
  
Charles: Do not even think of it Erik  
  
Pyro: I didnt know the old men had a thing for the young chicks  
  
Sar: Since when is Bobby a chick? o.O  
  
Pyro: *shrugs*  
  
Xavier: Erik doesn't have a thing for anyone. Do you Erik?  
  
Magneto: 'Course not, Charles.   
  
Sar: ... Ehhhhh. *whimper*  
  
Lise:.... you guys she's whimpering. Enough   
  
Bobby: -from outside- God DAMN it i just wanted a night with Lise alone!   
  
Lise: ......   
  
Pyro: IN yer DREAMS ice cube!  
  
Sar: You can STAY out there, you walking igloo!  
  
Wolvie: ... Heh. Walkin' igloo. I like that.  
  
Sar: Grr.. If I had my questions we could continue...  
  
Magneto: Heh. They were tasty.  
  
Jubes: Ew.  
  
Bobby: oh i'll Chill Lise's blood  
  
Lise:.... EW! HELL no  
  
Rogue: Lookout... ah can smell rage brewin  
  
Gambit: Gambit tink dere be bloodshed soon  
  
Pyro: heh, he deserves it the pansy  
  
Jubes: ... NO Bobbee's MINE  
  
Bobby: Just an hour alone even...  
  
Wolvie: ARGH! Lemme at him!  
  
Sar: NO! DOWN BOY!   
  
Cyke: ... I'll shoot him. I want to feel important!  
  
Wolvie: Ol' one eye has a good idea! Shoot him!  
  
Sar: You do I'll hit you with a table.  
  
Lise: ... i aint going with that walking ice cube... -shudders-  
  
Rogue: ... ya'll might like it sugah  
  
Lise: ... um... NO  
  
Pyro: She'd wanna be burned up than Chilled down i bet  
  
Jubes: .... dont get him started, he's glarin at you now Johnny  
  
Pyro: ... I was KIDDING  
  
Wolvie: *GLARE*  
  
Sar: *buries face in hands* Stupid... mutants....  
  
Crawler: That's not nice, leibe...  
  
Sar: I don't CARE.  
  
Lise:.... how the hell did i get to be the lust object of Blowtorch and Icecube....  
  
Rogue: ya'll showed up sugah  
  
Lise: I'm here to help...!   
  
Bobby: MARRY ME  
  
Lise: ... NO  
  
Sar: Nobody's gettin' married. *eyetwitch* Nobody's even answering QUESTIONS anymore! We're just a bunch of people sitting in a room!  
  
Jubes: ... Yeah?  
  
Pyro: So?  
  
Sar: *screams*  
  
Crawler: *falls over*   
  
Pyro: ... cmon you know she wants to experience the heat of it all... the ice just chills too cold man  
  
Bobby: I'LL TAKE YOU ON ANYDAY ALLERDYCE-- STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRL  
  
Jubes: IM your Girl Bobeeeee  
  
Bobby: ... don't touch me.  
  
Jubes: ... *pouts*  
  
Logan: ... I'm gonna put both you yuks in the meat freezer. Hang you from hooks.  
  
Cyke: That's so... disturbing.  
  
Sar: Shut up, Scotty.  
  
Lise:... i'm feeling rather...exposed at the moment  
  
Rogue: Could be cuz bobby froze yer T-shirt an it's meltin Now  
  
Lise: ........... o_O  
  
Gambit: ... -hides an amused snicker-  
  
Rogue: -elbows remy hard in the gut-  
  
Jubes: .... no one told me there was a wet t-shirt contest!  
  
Logan: ...   
  
Sar: No. No no no no NO!  
  
Remy: ... yes?  
  
Rogue: Shut yer yap, y'fool.  
  
Remy: ... ouch.  
  
Lise: ... goddamnit i hate a wet t-shirt!  
  
Pyro:oO{..... must....watch....my thoughts...}  
  
Bobby: SEXY!!! COME HERE!!  
  
Wolvie: DEAD BOY!!! GO AWAY!! *claws*  
  
Crawler: Ach! It alvays comes down to this. *clings to the ceiling again*  
  
Sar: ... get down here, Kurt.  
  
Crawler: No! Ist not safe!  
  
Lise: ... and i didnt bring a spare shirt... damnit  
  
Logan: *takes off over shirt and wraps it around Lise, glaring at Bobby still*  
  
Bobby: Damn.  
  
Pyro: Rats.  
  
Remy: Blast.  
  
Rogue: EXCUSE MEH?   
  
Remy: ... oops.  
  
Lise: Thank you Big Brother Logan, -wraps the flannel around her body-  
  
Crawler: ... -prays for the men in the room-  
  
Wolvie: Oh goody. I get to make Caijun stew.  
  
Rogue: *still glaring at Remy* Ah believe that's called Gumbo, shugah.  
  
Wolvie: Whatever.  
  
Cyke: *whimpers* I'm scared.  
  
Sar: We all are. o.O  
  
Lise: ... no blood...please?  
  
Logan: I'll make sure you're outta the room, kid.  
  
Crawler: ... das ist nicht gut.  
  
Sar: ... Ohh I love it when he does that. *swoons*  
  
Magxavier: ... Interesting.  
  
Pyro: ... I think i'll prolly just go with her... keep her warm an all  
  
Lise: ....back OFF Weasel   
  
Rogue: Hope ya like yer manhood Blowtorch.  
  
Pyro: What?! It was a perfectly innocent offer!  
  
Jubes: Nothing about you is innocent, Johnny boy.  
  
Sar: *snickers* Weasel.  
  
Pyro: How many times I gotta ask you not to call me that??  
  
Sar: Umm... how many times I gotta tell you it doesn't matter? I'm still going to call you a weasel because you will always BE a weasel.  
  
Lise: ... -weakly- my brain...  
  
Pyro: how bout i warm it for ya  
  
Bobby: Chilling is more fun! It's more sensual  
  
Jubes: Chill me Bobee  
  
Bobby: ... No.  
  
Jubes: *sighs*  
  
Logan: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO THREATEN YOU?!  
  
Rogue: Obviously a lot. They're men. O' course they're stupid.  
  
Lise: -sneaks a new set of questions to Sar to get people thinking about something else as she clings to Logan, wanting to be held-  
  
  
  
To be continued...... 


	3. Part Three

DISCLAIMER: We do not own the members of the XMEN. They are copyrighted by Marvel. We just wanted to use them for this "interview" type way. Our views of the characters are not to permanently make fun of a character favorite of yours... this is only out of fun... mmmk? Thnxbye  
  
X-Panel #3  
  
Continued from last time.....  
  
Lise: -sneaks a new set of questions to Sar to get people thinking about something else-  
  
Logan: *holds onto Lise and glares at the boys*  
  
Sar: Rawr. Whatever. *sob* They hurt my brain. And MAGNETO ATE THE LAST ONES!  
  
Magneto: And they were TASTY!  
  
Xavier: *whacks him* Hush.  
  
Pyro: dont stand next to the walking tin can, you want a warm fire to keep you goin   
  
Lise: um..i'll stand next to him because he's my Big brother  
  
Rogue: warnin: yer enterin madness sugah  
  
Storm - : Stummbles into the room.:: .....  
  
Rogue: an Ro comes ta the fray  
  
Storm - I don't want to be part of this..  
  
Sar: Neither do I Ro. And I started the damn thing.  
  
Crawler: Storm! *wags tail happily*  
  
Sar: ... Damn.  
  
Storm - Oh Kurt! I was looking all over for you!  
  
Lise: um... he's been one of the good ones here.... the younger boys havent -eyes bobby and Pyro-  
  
Bobby: I cant help it i want your body!   
  
Pyro: Dream ON popscicle!  
  
Logan: I'll kill you both and make it look like an accident. *holds Lise tighter*  
  
Rogue: Ya shouldn't have told them that part, Wolvie.  
  
Jean - :: Walks into the room, looks at everyone. :: ...Should I even ask?  
  
Lise: ... no you dont jean... i'm being visually molested by the young ones  
  
Cyke: JEAN! *clings to her*  
  
Sar: Oh god... maybe now he'll stop crying.  
  
Jubes: -pouts- I want Bobby to visually Molest meeeeeeee  
  
Bobby: ... Get away from me.  
  
Jean - :: Blinks at the tight clinging.:: Scott..calm down..  
  
Pyro: ... -sneaks and brushes the flame near Lise's neck and makes her shudder-  
  
Logan: *kicks him*  
  
Lise: Okay! Here's a question! If you could go anywhere in the world where would you go!?  
  
Cyke: But I MISSED you!  
  
Sar: *starts to back out of the room slowly*  
  
Storm - Far away from here.  
  
Crawler: Back to Germany.  
  
Jubes: Spain. With Bobbee. Bobbeeeeeee!  
  
Bobby: ... Not Spain.  
  
Rogue: Ah dont think ya'll count sugah  
  
Jean - I missed you too Scott! but you don't have to cling!  
  
Pyro: in Tahiti with a gorgeous flannel wearin girl over there  
  
Logan: Somewhere. Not here. *glares around the room*  
  
Storm - .......  
  
Lise: -mutters- Amen Big Brother...  
  
Storm - Can..I go now? my plants need to be seen to..  
  
Cyke: I'll go where Jean goes. *squeezes her*  
  
Jean - :: Tries to get air:: Scott..air..  
  
Rogue: There's no escapin' now, Ro.   
  
Pyro: see? Wolvie's trying to shake you... so why dont you come with me  
  
Cyke: *loosens hold a little*  
  
Lise: ... he wouldnt   
  
Logan: Shut it, blowtorch. She would be with me.  
  
Sar: OKAY! IF YOU COULD HAVE ANOTHER NAME WHAT WOULD YOU CHOOSE?  
  
Storm - .... I don't like these quesitons.  
  
Bobby: Lise's had to be SexxySupremeGoddess  
  
Pyro: ...gotta agree there Popsicle  
  
Lise:.... -blushes RED- NO!!  
  
Jubes: What about meeee Bobbeeee  
  
Crawler: I am scared. *clings to ceiling again*  
  
Lise: OKAY NEXT QUESTION PLZTHNX  
  
Sar: Who put the bop in the bop-shoo-bop-shoo-bop?  
  
Pyro: ... That is the stupidest question ever  
  
Jean - What kind of quesiton is -that-?  
  
Lise: ... just answer it guys   
  
Sar: Silence weasel.  
  
Lise: Okay! here's a question, WHEN WILL ANY OF YOU STOP ANGSTING!?  
  
Rogue: -glares at Remy- Bah all tha men parently... -hmph-  
  
Jean - I only angst because I am that powerfull.  
  
Cyke: I only angst when my Jeany is gone. *squishes her again*  
  
Sar: *hits Scott with a newspaper*  
  
Cyke: Ow! *cries*  
  
Sar: My point exactly.  
  
Jean - Scott..don't cry, again..  
  
Storm - I only angst alone..  
  
Logan: I don't angst.  
  
Sar: Liar.  
  
Lise: ... I just want the elemental pervs to stop staring at me -mutters-  
  
Storm - .....  
  
Bobby: oh you know you want us  
  
Pyro: maybe ONE of us ice bucket  
  
Logan: Let's go with no here, so you boys can save all your bits.  
  
Sar: How many death threats has he made today? OKAY -- WHAT PART OF YOUR BODY DON'T YOU LIKE AND WHY?  
  
Magxavier: We lost count.  
  
Storm - ..... I'm not answering that.  
  
Logan: *blushes*  
  
Sar: ... *points and laughs at Logan*  
  
Lise: ... guys leave him Alone  
  
Jean - Can..I go..?  
  
Lise: You leave jean and Scott turns pansy again  
  
Cyke: ... I am NOT a pansy! *whimpers*  
  
Sar: Yes you are.   
  
Jean - ::rolls eyes:: I should have stayed dead.  
  
Sar: Yep. You should have.  
  
Cyke: NO!  
  
Sar: Okay,here's the next question, why do you think Cyke is such a pansy? do you think he's gay?  
  
Storm - That isn't very nice..  
  
Lise: ... well he does whine a bit... -looks at Logan-  
  
Logan: *trying not to laugh*  
  
Jean - ......  
  
Cyke: I am NOT gay! *blushes furiously*  
  
Sar: Ehehehehehe...  
  
Jean - :: steps away.::  
  
Lise: - blinks as she feels something by her leg- .....  
  
Pyro: SPIDER!!!  
  
Logan: *leaps onto chair* WHERE?!  
  
Spider - :: Crawls out from behind a chair, moving quickly along the floor.::  
  
Sar: *falls over* NOT AGAIN!  
  
Lise: -is dropped and caught by Bobby who "holds her"  
  
Remy: *squashes bug * Better mon ami?   
  
Wolvie: Much.... * jumps down and kicks Bobby *  
  
Bobby: OWGODDAMNIT!  
  
Kitty - :: walks into the room, squeals. :: LIKE OMG! IT'S A MEETING! Why wasn't I like invited?  
  
Lise: .... -whimpers- my head hurts from the screeching-  
  
Sar: I hate my life. I quit! *throws question sheet at Magneto*  
  
Magneto: *eats it*  
  
Kitty - JUBEY! :: SQUEAL.::  
  
Wolvie: *takes Lise into his arms*  
  
Jubes: KITTY! -SQUEAL-  
  
Lise: ....my brain -whimpers-  
  
Magxavier: Our brain hurts.  
  
Kitty - LIKE OMG! THIS IS SO COOL! ARE WE ON T.V!?  
  
Jubes- Not EVEN -pouts- and Bobby's sexing up Logan's girl there and i'm jealous  
  
Crawler: IST SO NOISY!  
  
Storm - :: sits by Kurt, whimpers.::  
  
Kitty - LOOOOOOOOOOOOOGGGAAAAAAAAAN! :: SQUEAL.::  
  
Logan: ... Ow.  
  
Kitty - :: Clings to him.::  
  
Lise: -is squished- Kitty....Back OFF   
  
Kitty - You are like my hero!  
  
Sar: Save us........   
  
To Be Continued....... 


	4. Part Four

DISCLAIMER: We do not own the members of the XMEN. They are copyrighted by Marvel. We just wanted to use them for this "interview" type way. Our views of the characters are not to permanently make fun of a character favorite of yours... this is only out of fun... mmmk? Thnxbye  
  
X-Panel #3  
  
Continued from last time.....  
  
Sar: Okay! We're back, and Thanks To my Mahana, No More felines Causing us Grief  
  
Logan: -smirks and pets Lise on the head-  
  
Bobby: ....whoa  
  
Lise: -smirks- Dont mess with me IceBucket  
  
Sar: Heh. Next question! *looks at card* The hell?  
  
Crawler: Vas?  
  
Sar: *raises eyebrows* If you could be any organ, what organ would you be?  
  
Jubes: *giggles*  
  
Sar: What are... OH JUBILEE GROW UP!  
  
Wolvie: Heh...  
  
Sar: Silence. Both of you. *eyetwitch* Kurt, what organ would you be?  
  
Crawler: Ach. I do not know how to answer such a question. I vould haff to say... my tail?  
  
Sar: I don't think your tail counts as an organ.   
  
Lise: Nope, it doesnt  
  
Sar: *oogles* But we'll accept that because you're the only one who has a tail. Logie?  
  
Wolvie: If he gets his tail, can I say my claws?  
  
Sar: Uhh… a world of No.  
  
Wolvie: How come? *extends claws*  
  
Lise: -touches his shoulder- retract honey  
  
Sar: Meep. Ummm… because they're not actually PART of you. I mean they are in the sense that they're there and they're… you. But not in the sense of you being born with them and… metal and… no. Pick something else.  
  
Wolvie: *grumblegrumble*  
  
Sar: I'm sorry, that was my hopeful ear. Can you repeat that?  
  
Wolvie: Grr. I said I would be skin.  
  
Sar: Hee hee! And why would that be?  
  
Wolvie: 'Cause it's big.  
  
Lise: -shakes head muttering- you and liking big things  
  
Jubes: *covers mouth with hands and giggles*  
  
Sar: Jubes! Seriously! Grow up! *fighting back giggles*  
  
Lise: youre one to talk Mahana -snorts-  
  
Sar: Not Fair *pouts*  
  
Wolvie: I knew I shouldn't have gotten outta bed this mornin'. *huffs*  
  
Lise: You did, because I'm here.  
  
Wolvie: well....maybe.  
  
Sar: Haha. But you did. So there. Ok. Scotty. And seriously, you better not cry. Or say something -   
  
Cyke: I would be a heart. So I would always know love. *sniffles*  
  
Lise: .... ugh, god help us  
  
Sar: … emotional. Ew. I suppose I asked for it, didn't I? Ok Jubilation. And you had BETTER not say anything gross. Or I'll kick you out.  
  
Jubes: Ummm… is hair an organ?  
  
Lise: -mutters- teenie-bopper  
  
Bobby: -snorts- thats my Girl  
  
Lise: Die ice-chip  
  
Wolvie: -pulls lise on his lap and growls-  
  
Sar: Sigh. Let's just move on here. Magxavier? Don't make me regret asking you…  
  
Magxavier: A brain.  
  
Lise: -mutters- big surprise....  
  
Sar: ....I have a headache. Ok, a brain SO isn't an organ.  
  
Magxavier: … Oh. Liver then.  
  
Lise: -dumbfounded look-  
  
Sar: … the hell? No wait. Seriously, don't want to know why. Ok, Weasel. Please be normal.  
  
Pyro: Like I care. But if I have to pick, I'm going with a spleen.  
  
Lise: ...um....  
  
Sar: ...Uh? Care to explain why?  
  
Pyro: I dunno. S'just fun to say. Spleen. Spleeeeeeeeen.  
  
Sar: I GET IT! SHUT UP! *twitches*  
  
Pyro: Dude, you ASKED!   
  
Lise: She didn't ask for you to be annoying.   
  
Pyro: You should have specified.  
  
Sar: Yes. Because I know how HARD normal is to achieve for you.  
  
Wolvie: She's gotta point there.  
  
Magxavier: You probably shouldn't encourage her.  
  
Lise: -snorts- weasel  
  
Rogue: She's gotta point 'dere  
  
Sar: I always do  
  
Pyro: Psycho bitch.  
  
Sar: SILENCE WEASEL! Don't make me eat your soul.  
  
Pyro: ... you can do that?   
  
Lise: She's my futago, of course she can  
  
Rogue: ...no comment  
  
Sar: Ahh, my kingdome for a panel that might SHARE a brain.  
  
Magxavier: We resent that.  
  
Sar: I'm not even going to START with you.  
  
Lise: Good idea futago....  
  
Sar: -nods- THANK you Mahana  
  
Gambit: Gambit tinks dat de wolvie don luv de petite no more no?  
  
Rogue: Remy? Stay outta this  
  
Lise: Anyway... the next question... *looks at it and just goes quiet for a moment, rubbing her temples*  
  
Bobby: *tries to massage her forehead and she flips him off her* OW! HEY!   
  
Lise: you gotta learn not to touch me popscicle or i'll make you definitely go for the girlie side  
  
Sar: Roguie, have we taken it upon ourself to speak for everyone?  
  
Crawler: Someone's extra hostile today.  
  
Sar: Grrr, argh. *froths and claws*  
  
Wolvie: Now that, I respect.  
  
Pyro: You would.  
  
Bobby:...God I *love* it when youre all hostile girls  
  
Lise: you *would* popscicle boy... now for the question... "Whats the first word that comes to your mind?"   
  
Roguie: Boring  
  
Gambit: MonChere  
  
Rogue: *blushes*  
  
Sar: Rogue, that isn't a word.  
  
Rogue: Bite me, shugah.  
  
Sar: Now That's more than one.  
  
Rogue: *glares*  
  
Sar: Still not a word.  
  
Logan: I think she's gonna blow soon, honey.  
  
Lise: Dont want Rogue all over the panel Futago  
  
Sar: Hee hee hee.   
  
Rogue: One more word Sugah and ah drain ye twin  
  
Sar: .... you wouldnt  
  
Rogue: *takes off glove*   
  
Lise: .... *gulp*  
  
Gambit: Now now mon chere, Gambit tink you need to calm down  
  
Bobby: NO draining my fiancee  
  
Pyro: -snorts- since when icepick  
  
Kurt: Ach, das ist nacht gut  
  
Storm: I agree with you Kurt  
  
Bobby: *clings to Lise* MY fiancee  
  
Lise: ..... *flips him off her body* EW! Icepick touched me!  
  
Sar: Haha. Aren't you just the girly-girl we all adore?  
  
Wolvie: Can I KILL him?  
  
Sar: Logan honey, you can try all you like. He never seems to die.  
  
Bobby: Aiii!!!! *runrunrunrun*  
  
Logan: COME BACK HERE Y'LITTLE SQUIRT! *chase*  
  
Lise: ... *Shudders and sees my frozen shirt* AUGH he did it AGAIN  
  
Pyro: I could warm ya... *Flicks a flame*  
  
Pyro: ...dont think about it weasel  
  
Rogue: -snorts-  
  
Lise: I didnt ask you sugah  
  
Storm: ... this is just so repetitious  
  
Kurt: ...*wraps Lise in a blanket*   
  
Lise: Thank you father wagner.... *sneezes*  
  
Pyro: Uhoh...she sneezed. Cue claws to go berserk  
  
Cyke: *sobs* I DONT KNOW WHATS GOING ON!!!  
  
Sar: ....-flinches- oh hush crybaby   
  
Magxavier: We agree  
  
Lise: ....we didnt ASK you -sneezes- anway...the questions...  
  
Remy: *pats Lise's shoulder once or twice* Dere dere, mon petite choux.  
  
Rogue: *eyes bug out* Hey! That's supposed to be mah shoulder yer pattin', boy!  
  
Sar: Oy. Rogue, simmer down. Don't go postal on us.  
  
Rogue: Rrr... *crosses arms and glares*  
  
Lise: ... -sneezes again-   
  
Storm: Has Logan gotten him yet?  
  
Pyro: Icebuckets learned to run from his advances  
  
Bobby: WAIT FOR ME BABY  
  
Storm: .... -looks at Logans reaction-  
  
Logan: *glances at Storm* You know me, Stormie. I don't get mad.  
  
Sar: HAH!   
  
Kurt: Since vhen?  
  
Logan: I don't get mad. I get stabby.  
  
Sar:Haha! Bobby, John... Run. Now.  
  
Bobby & Pyro: *already gone*  
  
Lise: they went faster the..*sneezes* then usual  
  
Storm: Youre catching a cold Lisa dear  
  
Lise: Very Obser..-sneezes- Observant Ro....its icepicks fault -sneezes-  
  
Kitty: Like, he has pics of you nekkid in his room  
  
Jubes: ..... -sobs-  
  
Lise: ...how the hell do YOU know kitty  
  
Kitty: ... Um...  
  
Kurt: Ja, katzen. How DO you know?  
  
Kitty: See I... um... *blushes*  
  
Sar: You've been spying again, haven't you?  
  
Lise: ......im totally mortified now... *slumps to my knees*  
  
Storm: ... oh dear  
  
Cyke: ... *sobs* No one wants to see pictures of me....  
  
Lise: ....who would WANT to one-eye? -hides my face-  
  
Cyke: *SOB!*  
  
Sar: Oh, shut up you raging bag of hormones. *rubs forehead* Mah brain!  
  
Rogue: Serves yeh right, fer volenteering t'do this.  
  
Sar: Haha, shut up minibrain.   
  
Magxavier: There are some hostilities in the room right now...  
  
Sar: Gee, you think?  
  
Lise: .....im going to wear flannels for the rest of my life  
  
Logan: I aint got NO Problem with that... CMERE IceRat and Weasel!  
  
Storm: Then you'll be logans little sister indefinitely  
  
Lise: ....and thats a bad thing? At least those guys cant peep at my body anymore  
  
Bobby: *shouting from somewhere* AND A HOT BODY YOU GOT BABE!  
  
Lise: ....... icepick, run before i de-frost you  
  
Storm: she looks serious too  
  
Kurt: Ach, if the liebschien had claws, she vould be like logan, ja?  
  
MagXavier: ....we believe that would be frightening  
  
Cyke: Oh the HORROR! *sobs*  
  
Lise: ......brain, going into seizures *flinches*   
  
Sar: I wanna DROPKICK him! CanIplease?  
  
Cyke: SAVE ME! *hides behind Magxavier*  
  
Magxavier: Get away from us!  
  
Cyke: *sobs*  
  
Bobby: Cmon... you know you Love me  
  
Sar: ....drake, if i loved you? Id let logan kill me  
  
Bobby: ....but hed never kill you  
  
Pyro: Shed never love you anyway icebucket.   
  
Bobby: What do you Care?   
  
Pyro: Needless to say i have an investment in it  
  
Rogue: Ya'll bettin on who bones her first ah take it? -snorts-  
  
Sar: Rogue, did they teach you to be tactless, or is that something you learned on your own?  
  
Rogue: ... *takes her glove off* Take that back.  
  
Sar: Bring it, hussy!  
  
Kurt: ACHTUNG! Nobody is fighting!   
  
MagXavier: We think this could get messy  
  
Storm: Gee, you think it could?  
  
Cyke: *wails* I DONT WANT BLOODSHED  
  
Bobby: Can we have sex instead?  
  
Lise: .............for a millionth time NO!!!  
  
To Be Continued....... 


End file.
